


I'll be your waiter (if you want me to)

by ButterNut



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clint Is a Good Bro, F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Steve rogers is a waiter, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterNut/pseuds/ButterNut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coffee shop/ restaurant au that no one asked for~</p><p>Tony stark is the genius millionaire  playboy we all know and love . <br/>One day , our favorite Tony stark is going on a date with a women to a certain  restaurant . <br/>After that date, tony starts to go to that specific restaurant every time he has a date. Does it have something to do with the hot waiter that serves him everytime he's there? No sirrr ......</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your waiter (if you want me to)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first work and I finally got the guts to publish it. I hope you''ll enjoy this! Also English is not my first language so I would really like it if you would correct me and help me notice any kind of mistake I have.  
> Thank you and enjoy!

"So ,tell me about yourself."  
"Oh ok"  
the blond women in front of Tony Said.

"Well my name is Shirley. Im 27 and I really like long walks on the beach and...."

Aaand Tony kinda stopped listening.  
It wasn't his fault really. the 'tell me about yourself ' is always the most boring part of a date.

"Im so sorry to thought you miss."said a beautiful voice beside him. Tony lift his eyes to look at the men and 'oh turns out the voice matches the face because the men in front of him was gorgeous.  
Tall , very muscular and a beautiful blonde hair .exactly his type!.

"Oh hello captain hot stuff " Tony thought.  
The women pouted a little.  
"Are you ready to order yet?" Said the men and smiled one of the cutest smile Tony have ever seen.  
"My god you dont have any shortcomings do you." Tony thought and apparently it wasn't just a thought because the man smile become wider and his cheeks got slightly pink.  
it was adorable.  
On the other hand ,his date looked at him like she wanted to bite his head off.

"Ah sure, sweetheart? are you ready to order yet? He looked at the women.  
The women's glare disappeared and she gave the men her order. the men turned to him. "And what would you like to order sir?" Oh shit he doesn't know  
"Um.. what do you recommend?"he asked awkwardly.  
The man smiled again "as old fashioned as it is,the regular black coffee here is my favorite."  
Tony smiled. "Sure I'll have that ". "Do you want anything else?"he asked. "No thanks,that's all."Tony replied.  
The men wrote it down and left to take care of the order.

"God , the nerve of that waiter!" Said the women angrily.

"What?"

"He completely interrupted me! Also ,did you flirt with him?on our date?"  
She wrinkle her nose in disgust.  
"What ,no no of course not.!" But Tony was only Human so you cant blame him for looking a bit.

" fine then. At least he's good looking otherwise I would ask to switch waiters. She said so quietly Tony barely heard her.  
But Tony did have to agree with her on that one. He was good looking.  
They talked until the waiter was back with tonys coffee and Shirleys order and a piece of cake. 

" What is that ?We didn't order cake." Said the women .  
"Yeah I know, but your date over here " he pointed to Tony. " didn't really order anything to eat and breakfast is the most important meal of the day so this ..." he said and put the cake down in front of Tony "is on the house. He winked at tony and left.

Tony sat there with wide eyes ,  
"Well,that was odd" but kinda sweet .Tony thought .  
the women couldn't helped but to agreed.

 

-  
"So what do you think about the restaurant? "Asked Shirley  
"It's terrific ."said Tony honstly  
" it's really cute and the food here is amazing" Tony said .  
Shirley smiled and said she's been here a few times before and asked if Tony wanted to come here again .  
"Yeah for sure " Tony said a little too enthusiastically .  
"Well then, how about you'll go start the car sweetheart ,I'll take care of the check. "  
"OK Tony " Shirley smiled before she left.  
"Did you enjoyed your cake mister stark?"Asked a voice beside him.  
He looked up and saw the hot waiter smiling at him.  
"You recognize me?" Tony asked with a raise eyebrow. " also the cake was amazing, thank you."he added.  
"Im glad you like it" he started to to pick up the empty dishes from the table.  
"Its chef Bruce special recipe. Also ,did you really think I wouldn't recegnized the youngest genius ,billionaire playboy philanthropist?" He smirked "beside your date called you Tony and the suit you have on now is probably more expensive then my apartment" his smirk just got wider.  
"Wow well I didn't see that coming" .  
"But yeah probably "he smiled back.  
Tony paid the tab and then put 100 dollars on the table as a tip.  
"Mister stark! I can't accept this! " the waiter looked shocked.  
"Of course you can! just like you said I'm a billionaire "Tony winked.  
" it's still way too much! "He said.  
"Fine,then how about you do me a favor in return? "Tony crossed his arms.  
"Ah , Ok I guess ..what do you need?"  
Tony smirked "tell me your name".  
" Wha- just tell me, I need to know what to scream tonight lonely in my bed. "Tony cuts him off and grined.  
"Ok "he smiled and blushed a bit . It was adorable.  
"My name is Steve, Steve Rogers its nice to meet you ".

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter of this story soo  
> To be continue...


End file.
